SolucionCelos?
by Annyed
Summary: Quería matar a House.. Pero sobre todo quería matar a la sortaria que saldría esa noche con él." Solo para pasar el rato , sin spoilers.
1. ¿Una cita?

**Holaaaaa!! Bueno aquí les dejo un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió , ya que estos personajes se tienen tantas ganas pero son tan tercooos pienso que una forma de unirlos seria por los celos jaja **

**Ningún personaje me pertenece Bla bla … el discurso de siempre.**

**No está ubicado en ningún tiempo de la serie ni tiene Spoilers… La clasificación es T ya que pueden aparecer escenas calientes más adelante … Bueno los dejo para que lean y comenten!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día igual… El despertador a las 6:00 AM, una ducha rápida, un café y salir corriendo al hospital…. todo para encontrarse con un montón de papeles por firmar y cosas que aprobar… tenía que admitir que ser la jefa era divertido pero traía demasiado trabajo! Y por supuesto lo peor de todo: un psicópata queriendo hacer un examen mortal a un paciente , tenía que admitir un psicópata muy sexy , sensual , atractivo y … un loco! Un loco llamado Greg House.

H: Buenos días macro-escote!- Otra vez entrando en su oficina sin permiso, mmm… un momento ¿Qué era ese olor? ¿House se había puedo colonia de marca?

C: ¿Qué quieres ahora?-Oh si , House tenía colonia, llevaba la camisa azul cielo y su cabello estaba ¿peinado? Si , algo así.

H: Una buena tina caliente con ese par que se asoma por tu escote y aam ah sí! Además una biopsia cerebral para el retrasado que te hizo ojitos la otra vez en el consultorio- Respondió el doctor mientras movía exageradamente las pestañas.

C: Ya te dije que no está en condiciones , acaba de sufrir un ataque y….-House la interrumpió gritando un fuerte yupiii!!

C: ¿Qué?¿Acaso no quieres hacerle la biopsia?- "Además de estar doblemente sexy también estaba obediente?"

H: Si la gran decana dice no es no- Dijo mientras sonreía- Bueno ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí! Me voy a mi cita – House mostro una sonrisa triunfadora dispuesto a salir del despacho.

C: ya va, ya va cómo? ¡¿Una cita?! ¿Tu?! ¿Con quién?! – Cuddy estaba impactada ¿una cita?- ¿Acaso conseguiste a alguien que te aguante?- Pregunto con fingida indiferencia.

H: Pues muérete que sí; así q me retiro.

C: Hey! Hey! Tu no vas a ningún lado sin antes pasar tus horas de consulta , así que vele diciendo adiós a tu cita- La decana no quería admitirlo pero ya se oía celosa.

H: Ya las hice todas , mi cita sigue en pie-

C: ¿y tu caso?! No te puedes irte sin terminarlo!

H: Baaa , Foreman se ocupara , por favor Cuddy a caso te molesta que tenga una cita?

C: ¿Por qué te crees tan importante House? Anda y disfruta tu amada cita- Se oía muy molesta y Greg lo noto enseguida, tenía a Cuddy celosa, esto lo tenía q disfrutar, todo el plan estaba saliendo perfecto.

H: mmm bien , solo una última cosa – House comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la decana , la cual se había levantado a recoger algunas carpetas del mueble- ¿Crees que esta colonia huele bien?- susurro provocativamente acercando su cuello hacia la nariz de Lisa.

L_:"Dioos…Obvio que huele bien… No te sigas acercando o juro que no aguantare y te morderé el cuello"_

H: Tal vez la camisa no es la indicada, los botones son un poco difíciles de quitar- Mientras decía esto se iba desabrochando lentamente cada botón.

Esto era el colmo para la cordura de Lisa Cuddy… Si no hacia algo se abalanzaría sobre ese hombre y dios prácticamente lo violaría.

H: Bueno tomare la baba que sale de tu boca como un sí- susurro en el oído de la decana mientras cuidadosamente retiraba algunos mechones de su cara. Se ájelo un poco para quedar frente a frente- Bueno… Adiós! – después de decir esto salió rápidamente la oficina dejando a una Cuddy completamente caliente.

Quería matar a House.. Pero sobre todo quería matar a la sortaria que saldría esa noche con él.

-------------------------------En casa de House---------------------------------------------------------

Maldecía las estúpidas citas dobles… Si bueno tal vez le debía el favor a Wilson y encima le recetaría mas vicodinas ; todo si iba a esa estúpida cita donde conocería a la prima soltera de la nueva mascota de Wilson . No le importaba si Jimmy se molestaba, total siempre se le pasaba así que en realidad iba a la estúpida cita solo para vengarse de su jefa y fastidiosa decana.

_Flash Back – Hace 3__ semanas_

_W: House ¡__ Vamos__! __Solo será una noche , vi unas fotos y es muy bonita . Incluso Samantha me dijo que su ex novio era un alcolhico psicópata! Tu tranquilo que esa te aguanta- Comento el oncólogo poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno._

_H: JA-JA , que gracioso eres Jimmy , ya te dije que no voy a ir , las citas románticas sin sexo salvaje no me atraen – Justo en ese momento Lisa Cuddy entro al despacho._

_C: Wilson tu paciente llamo.. Ah pensé que estabas solo , ¿no tienes que pasar consulta House?_

_H: Es mucho más interesante conversar con mi amigo Wilson sobre revistas playboy , no es cierto Jimmy?_

_W: Gracias por avisarme Cuddy , y House vamos seguro que no eres tan malo en las citas_

_Todos en la escena quedaron atónitos por la sonora carcajada que soltó la decana ._

_C: JAJAJAJA House .. JAJAJA House en una cita? Por favor Wilson , es como ver a un gato nadando jajajaja_

_House no lo podía creer , se estaba burlando del? Del gran Greg House?! Su orgullo no le permitía que eso quedara así.._

_H: Pues tal vez no te allas dado cuenta Cuddy pero cuando quiero puedo ser todo un galán irresistible – House le pico el ojo a Wilson el cual miraba la escena con fastidio._

_C: Si ajaaa y también amas ayudar a los niños de África .. Como sea , Wilson hablamos después y tu "galán" ve a pasar tus horas de consultas – Cuddy se retiro del despacho llorando de la risa por su propio comentario lo que hizo que la ira de House aumentara drásticamente , lo cual no paso desapercibido por el oncólogo._

_W: bueenoo tal vez Cuddy tenga razón , tú y las citas no son buena convinaci-_

_H: VOY A IR A TU MALDITA CITA – House salió del despacho tirando la puerta brutalmente_

_W: ok.. – Wilson sonrió de forma triunfal, Cuddy si que ayudaba a veces._

**Fin del Flash back**

House con fastidio le echo una última mirada al espejo, se veía presentable: camisa azul cielo, pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Despeino un poco más su cabello y se dirigió a la tan no esperada cita.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la cita…..**

House llego galantemente al restauran, en la mesa del centro Wilson levanto una mano para que los ubicara.

En la mesa se encontraba el oncólogo con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de una atractiva rubia. Al frente de ellos se encontraba una peli castaña de ojos negros. Tenía que admitir que era atractiva, tenía un pequeño vestido verde que mostraba su escote pero no podía siquiera compararse con la incitante sensualidad que desprendía su jefa, Lisa Cuddy.

H:"_acaso me voy a pasar toda la noche pensando en cuddy?!"_ los pensamientos del doctor fueron interrumpidos por su mejor amigo.

W: House! Milagrosamente llegas temprano – Todos en la mesa rieron, esepto el jefe de diagnostico, que miraba con cara de fastidio al vacio – Bueno ya conoces a mi novia Samantha

S: Hola House - La rubia sonrió dulcemente- Esta es mi prima Sandra, viene de Oklahoma.

H: Hey así se llamaba la protagonista de la porno que vi ayer

Wilson le dio un codazo a su amigo.

H: am si… mucho gusto, soy House , Greg House. Tu esclavo sexual por una noche – respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a los presentes.

Sd: Encantada… - Murmuro la mujer sin poder evitar mostrar una cara embelesada.

W: Bueno , pedimos ya o más tarde?

S: Pidamos ya peluchito

Wilson se sonrojo y House no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

H: ¿Quieres que pida el menú de niños "peluchito"?- House puso énfasis en la última palabra sonriendo maliciosamente.

Wilson le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Sd: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Sandra rio fuertemente mientras cruzaba las piernas sensualmente – Además de guapo eres gracioso.

Greg elevo una ceja confundido ¿Le había dicho que era guapo y gracioso? ¿Todo en una misma oración? Esa mujer sí que era rara… Demasiado predecible… No se comparaba con Lisa.. Ok! Basta! ¿Por qué coño estaba pensando tanto en su jefa?

Sd: James me dijo que también eras doctor, yo trabajo en un laboratorio , ya tenemos algo en común – la peli castaña le guiño un ojo al rebelde doctor.

H: Claro , tu torturas ratas y yo personas – House ya estaba demasiado aburrido , debía salir rápido de allí.

W: ¿Esa no es Cuddy?

**Próximo capítulo!! Cuddy llega al restaurante con un acompañante … ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo reaccionara House? No se pierdan la pelea de ambos intentando darse celos en el próximo capitulo!!**

**Críticas o comentarios bien recibidos!! Depende de cómo les allá pareció lo seguiré escribiendo jaja ustedes deciden! Chau**


	2. ¡GUERRA!

**Buenaass! Mil gracias por sus comentarios a todas! Me motivaron! Jaja bueno aquí les dejo el 2do capi , a ver qué les parece: **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lisa Cuddy entro al restaurante acompañada de un guapo moreno de ojos verdes y típica sonrisa de hoyuelos. Los ojos de House casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver lo que llevaba puesto Cuddy: Un vestido negro que resaltaba brutalmente su figura , el cual le llegaba a unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y para colmo un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

C: Pero que sorpresa! , no me esperaba encontrarlos aquí – El comentario de Cuddy se oyó tan falso que Greg soltó un una risa fingida – Les presento a Dick Patterson , Dick estos son Wilson , su novia Samantha y aam.. House! No te había visto!

H: jaja! De verdad te llevas el premio a nombre más ridículo de la noche "Dicky"

Todos en la escena miraron a House , excepto Sandra que soltó una risita molesta.

Sd: JAJAJAJA ahí gregy , eres tan gracioso!!

Después de oír el "Gregy" Wilson pensó que Lisa le clavaria literalmente uno de los cuchillos de la mesa a la mujer ,ya que le lanzo una de sus peores miradas asesinas.

C: y por que no me presentas a tu amiga House? – Cuddy no le quitaba la mirada a Sandra hasta que sintió el brazo de Dick alrededor de su espalda . House noto ese gesto enseguida…

Sd: Encantada soy Sandra

La tensión entre las miradas de Sandra y Lisa era demasiado intensa y todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta.

S: mmm … Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí porque no le hacemos un espacio a Lisa y a su acompañante?

House y Cuddy intercambiaron una mirada de odio

D: La verdad nos encantaría , gracias

Dick y Cuddy tomaron asiento quedando justo en frente de House.

W: Bueno Cuddy cuéntanos , ¿Cómo se conocieron Dick y tú?

H: Si cuéntanos "Duck" , ¿Cómo te suplico que salieras con ella?

D: Amm es Dick… y en realidad yo fui el que suplico jaja estuve horas acosándola pero valió la pena – Mientras decía esto el moreno le plantaba a Cuddy un beso en la mejilla.

House le lanzo una mirada penetrante al ojos verdes , sus celos se notaban a leguas y por supuesto la decana no lo paso por alto… Era hora de provocarlo…

C: Yo tampoco pude resistirme a los encantos de Dick , es muy tierno – Cuddy comenzó a acariciar el cabello del moreno.

H:_"aaah con que así quieras jugar eh?! Ya verás Lisa Cuddy…"_

Wilson conocía muy bien a sus amigos y sabia que no venia nada bueno con esas miraditas y acompañantes , así que carraspeo nervioso y llamo al mesero.

W: Puede traernos 1 botella de vino por favor – Todos ordenaron la comida y en poco tiempo llego el vino.

H: Cuéntame Sandra , te gusta el vino? – House coloco su brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándose más.

Sd: Me encanta – La mujer tomo un poco de vino y se acerco aun más a House mientras se lamia los labios.

Ambos tuvieron que separarse cuando "accidentalmente" Cuddy derramo el agua encima del vestido de Sandra.

C: Ups! Lo siento – Lisa le sonrió gratamente a House – Dick , mi vida , nunca me dijiste si te gusto el vestido que me puse ? – Lisa acerco su escote a la cabeza de Dick , el cual admiraba sin ningún pudor .

H:" _Juro que le saco los ojos con mi bastón si no quita la mirada YA_"

D: Si te queda precioso mi amor

S: De verdad amo tu vestido Lisa , el de Sandra también es muy bonito

Sd: Que lastima que me lo mojaron todo – Respondió entre dientes la peli castaña

H: Tú tranquila que igual te ves muy muy sexy nena

Sandra rio tontamente y Cuddy apretó con fuerza la servilleta.

C_:" Estúpida tarada arpía sucia perra…"_

Wilson volvió a carraspear fuertemente

W: mmm Dick creo que he oído tu nombre antes … nos conocemos?

H: Claro que conoces su nombre , ¿te molesta si desde ahora te llamo testículo Patterson?

C: ¿House no puedes callarte aunque sea un segundo?

H: Claroo defiende a tu testiculito Cuddy

Cuddy voltio los ojos ,agarro su copa y se la bebió toda de un trago sin dejar de ver intensamente a House.

D: Llámame como quieras cojito

H: Como me llamaste?!! Quieres ver lo que puede hacer un cojo con su bastón?!

House hizo ademan de levantarse pero Sandra lo agarro por el brazo.

Sd: Tranquilo guapo , aunque hasta molesto te ves lindo ¿no creen?

House hizo caso omiso a su comentario y voltio a ver a la mesa de al lado molesto .

W: Bueno como te decía Dick , me parece haberte visto en la clínica

D: si , actualmente mi hermano está ingresado allí

C: Es paciente de House

Sd: ohh , es una pena que esté enfermo

D:Si lo sé , pero si no fuera por el no hubiera conocido a Lisa

Dick comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Lisa delicadamente

H_:"Maldito… no te extrañes si tu hermano muere en pocos días.."_

Llego la comida y todos comenzaron a comer.

House tenía un poco de salsa en su labio y Sandra no dudo en quitárselo sensualmente con la servilleta, Cuddy dejo de prestarle atención al cuento de Samantha para mirar con odio a la mujercita que tocaba a su Doctor…

C: _" JA! Ya veremos quién cae primero House"_

Cuddy comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su acompañante sensualmente , al House darse cuenta comenzó a tocar la rodilla de Sandra … Lisa comenzó a acariciar la cara de Dick con su nariz , mientras House acariciaba el cabello de la mujer.

H:_"Juro que matare a ese hombre"_

C_:"Juro que matare a esa mujer"_

S: Siento como si sobrara en la mesa – Le susurro al oído Samantha a Wilson

W: Bienvenida a mi mundo… así me siento cada vez que estoy con esos dos..

House no paraba de acariciar a Sandra así como Cuddy no paraba de tocar a Dick… Cada tanto sus miradas se cruzaban mostrando en sus ojos profundos e incontrolables celos…

House ya iba por la 6ta copa de vino al igual que Cuddy ya que cada vez que sentían deseos de descuartizar a otra persona se bebían la copa de un solo trago. Ambos estaban claramente borrachos al igual que sus acompañantes.

Mientras Wilson y Samantha charlaban tranquilamente Dick acariciaba la espalda de Cuddy la cual estaba distraída tratando de escuchar la conversación de House y Sandra los cuales reían y se acercaban cada vez más y más…

C:_" ¿Qué diablos les hace tanta gracias? Qué risa tan estúpida tiene .. Dios mío.."_

Los pensamientos de Cuddy fueron interrumpidos por el moreno.

D: ¿Lisa quieres bailar?

En el medio del restaurante se encontraba la pista de baile , donde varias parejas bailaban una música suave y romántica.

Samantha y James se dirigieron a bailar al igual que Cuddy y Dick.

House no le prestaba las más mínima atención a Sandra que hablaba de lo buena que son las cremas suavizantes. Estuvo a punto de pararse a noquear al moreno cuando vio como colocada su mano en la cadera de la decana para comenzar a bailar.

Sd: ¿Quieres bailar?

House la miro con cara de asombro.

Sd: ahii vamos si no sabes yo te enseño guapetón jaja

H: amm bueno veras es que me caí en la entrada y mágicamente quede cojo! No sé si notaste mi bastón, aunque seguramente estabas pendiente es de mi otro bastón picaronaa

Sd: Jijiji claro y no te duele la caída?

Greg voltio los ojos cansado de la estupidez de la mujer y se encontró con la mirada de Cuddy la cual reflejaba algo de tristeza pero cambio rápidamente a seriedad al sentir la de House , mientras subía una de sus piernas a la cadera de su pareja, se notaba que el licor le estaba haciendo efecto al igual que a Dick que reía estúpidamente…

H_:"Esto es estúpido… Ya no aguanto a esta regalada …que se quede con su niñito de hoyuelitos, me voy de esta porquería.."_

La mente de House se quedo en blanco cuando vio las manos de Dick bajar hasta el trasero de Cuddy … La furia aumento aun más cuando vio que Cuddy no lo abofeteaba… Esto ya era el colmo… Ahora sí que iba a actuar … Aun con la mente nublada tomo la cara de Sandra y beso sus labios furiosamente sin darse cuenta de que Cuddy se había apartado bruscamente de Dick y se acercaba a la mesa…

Greg besaba con furia y casi lastimando a Sandra… Pero esta le seguía el juego .

Cuddy llego a la mesa encontrándose con ambos comiéndose a besos… La ira y celos que sentía hace pocos minutos fue sustituida por tristeza y dolor… Sintió como las lagrimas casi se asomaban por sus ojos así que corrió desesperadamente al baño…

House aparto bruscamente a Sandra cuando vio que Cuddy corría hacia el baño. Sin dudarlo corrió tras ella .

H: Cuddy espera!!

Sandra se quedo atontada en la mesa viendo la escena. Dick se acerco a la mesa .

D: aam que le paso a Lisa?

Sd: Baa no tengo idea… Es mi ultimo día en la ciudad solo quiero divertirme y esos dos hacen mucho drama no crees?

D: Completamente de acuerdo jaja ¿quieres bailar muñeca?

Sd: Sera un placer guapo

**En el baño…**

Cuddy entro al baño tirando la puerta bruscamente.. Cuando noto que estaba completamente vacío se vio al espejo notando que las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a correr..

C: Estúpido House! ¿Por qué me importa tanto que toques a otra?¿Por qué coño me duele tanto que beses a otra?!

En ese momento House entro al baño.

C: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí imbécil?! ¡Acaso además de cojo eres ciego?! Es el baño de mujeres!!

H: que me importa … No entiendo porque montas esta escenita, pensé que te encantaba como ese hoyuelitos te manoseaba completa

C: JA! Créeme que no tanto como a ti te gusta tocarle la pierna a la estúpida esa

Sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaban cada vez más.

H: Por favor Cuddy ! como puede gustarte un niñito que lo único que tiene de hombre es su nombre??!

C: Yo soy la que me pregunto cómo te puede gustar una mujer tan cabeza huecaa!!

H: POR LO MENOS MI CITA NO TIENE NOMBRE DE PENE!!

C: AUNQUE SEA MI CITA SABE DIFERENCIAR LA MANTEQUILLA DE UNA CREMA FACIAL!!

H: Se ve que te gustan los menorcitos eh? ¡ASALTA CUNAS!!

C: ¡VIEJO LOCO!

H: JA! ¿A quién llamas viejo, CUARENTONA?!

C: IMBECIL!

H: BRUJA!

C: BASTA!..No seguiré con esto House… adiós

Cuddy camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse hasta que sintió como House la halaba de su muñeca acorralándola contra un lavamanos… Se miraban con una mezcla de odio y lujuria…

Ambos estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro y se acercaban cada vez más hasta casi rozar sus labios.

H: Te odio…

C: Créeme que yo mas…

Ambos juntaron sus bocas con desesperación, comenzando una batalla interminable de lenguas y mordiscos … Mientras que las manos recorrían sus cuerpos descontroladamente…

**El nombre Dick significa en ingles "Polla" o "Testículo" porcia alguien no lo sabía jaja no puedo creer que allá gente que se llame así …**

**Próximo capitulo!! House y Cuddy solos en un baño con mucha lujuria y celos de por medio ¿ a que creen que los llevara? Uyyy…¿Qué harán sus respectivas citas cuando ese par no aparezca por un rato? ¿ Que hará Wilson?**

**Bueno díganme que les pareció por favor , es mi primer fic y depende de ustedes si sigo escribiendo o no jajaja saludos**


	3. Desenfreno

**Uhii no me maten por la tardanza lo siento! Jaja estuve de vacaciones fuera del país sin computadora casi muero T.T pero buehh! Aquí está el penúltimo capi , AVISO hay escena Hot! No quiero perturbar a nadie XD … El capi es un poco más serio porque ya las cosas se complicaron jaja bueno disfruten!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Desenfreno**_

Cuddy enrosco los dedos en el cabello del nefrólogo mientras este colocaba las manos en su cintura atrayéndola cada vez mas. ...Se besaban desenfrenadamente… algunas veces pausado y sensual para luego volver a retomar un ritmo casi violento entre mordiscos y lenguas.

House se sentía en el paraíso mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el trasero de la decana; la cual corto bruscamente el beso…

Greg no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar , tan solo observo como Cuddy pasaba el seguro a la puerta del baño para luego volverlo a besar locamente,… enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura , haciendo que casi perdieran el equilibrio por la dolorida pierna del doctor…

El nefrólogo ignoro el dolor de su pierna mientras apretaba sin pudor el trasero de Lisa, la cual besaba y mordía su cuello… Ambos sin dejar de besarse llegaron hasta los lavabos; donde Cuddy se sentó atrayendo al sensual doctor con sus piernas….

Prácticamente arranco la camisa del nefrólogo lamiendo la piel que iba apareciendo… mientras este subía su vestido dejando a la vista una bonita tanga negra…

Ella levanto los brazos mientras House le quitaba el vestido para atacar sin preámbulos sus pechos con mordiscos y besos.

C: mmm… Greg…

El vestido de la decana fue a parar al piso al igual que la camisa y pantalones de Greg.

Mientras House seguía ocupado con sus pechos Cuddy aprovecho para bajar el bóxer del nefrólogo y comenzar a masajear tortuosamente su miembro.

H: Lisa!! – House se sentía en la gloria , la decana sabía exactamente como le gustaba.

Cuddy deleitada por la cara de satisfacción del médico, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo frenéticamente haciendo que el doctor gruñera de placer.

C: ¿Dime House la estúpida de Sandra también te lo hace así?? ¿Acaso ella también te hace gruñir de placer con tan solo tocarte??

H: AAAG.. Lis… - House no podía responder , sentía demasiado placer… lo cual excito aun más a Lisa.

Juntaron de nuevo sus bocas desesperadamente … House se sentía casi llegando al final así que sin más preámbulos bajo la tanga de Cuddy y la penetro con fuerza…

C: Dios! House!

H: aah Cuddy…

Greg embestía fuerte para luego frenarse y volver a un ritmo lento … Esta tortura volvía loca a la decana que cada vez sentía más cerca el orgasmo…

C: aah... mas House... mas…

H: Aah… dime cuddy… ¿testiculitos de hace gritar tanto de placer como yo?...

Cuddy solo seguía gimiendo fuertemente mientras apretaba el trasero de House para sentirlo cada vez más adentro...

H: Dilo Cuddy… aah…¿ quién es tu verdadero dueño? Aah.. ¿Quién?! – Con este comentario House embistió fuertemente haciendo que ambos gritaran.

C: aah .. Tu Greg … Solo tu…

Poco a poco las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas hasta llegar a convertirse en frenéticas y salvajes… Ambos llegaron a la misma vez al clímax total ... Cayendo agotados sobre el cuerpo del otro…

**En la mesa…**

Wilson sudaba de los nervios… Sus dos amigos ya llevaban más de 20 minutos en el baño.. Y conociéndolos bien; seguramente no solo se estaban lavando las manos..

S: Peluchito te ocurre algo? Te noto muy nervioso…

W: yo? No nada..Creo que iré pidiendo la cuenta…

Mientras tanto Sandra y Dick bailaban sensualmente en la pista de baile.. Se notaba que el alcohol no les hacía nada bien…

House respiraba agitadamente en el cuello de la decana… La cual acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza… El momento había sido increíblemente maravilloso para Cuddy, pero no podían levantar sospechas quedándose más tiempo allí…

C: House debemos irnos…

H: No quiero irme… solo un rato más…

Cuddy se aparto lentamente sin mucho entusiasmo… beso a House en los labios y salió rápidamente del baño…

House no sabía que pensar… ¿Acaso se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho?

Cuando Cuddy llego a la mesa, todos se encontraban revisando la cuenta… Dick se levanto

D: ¿está todo bien Lisa?

C: am si… lo siento… me quede mm trancada en el baño.

Todos pusieron cara de comprensión excepto Wilson que la miraba con ojos suspicazes.

C: Dick… Deberíamos irnos ya.. Se hace tarde…

Sd: Igual nosotras prima, James mándale mis saludos a la sexura de Greg! dile que me llame cuando quiera!

Cuddy la miro asesinamente mientras se despedía de todos al igual que Dick, el cual antes de irse le pico sensualmente un ojo a Sandra…

Cuando House llego a la mesa solo se encontraba Wilson colocando la propina.

H: ¿Cuddy se fue con el niñito imbécil?

W: Si … Hace unos 5 minutos… Explícame qué diablos acaba de pasar en el baño House…

Greg ni se molesto en contestar… Tan solo miraba con tristeza la salida del restaurante…. Hasta que sintió que la mano de Wilson lo giraba bruscamente…

W: No seas tarado House! No me moleste en planear todo esto para que dejaras que Cuddy se fuera con otro!!

H: O.O..¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Como que planeaste todo esto?!

W: ¿Quién crees que le dijo a Cuddy el nombre del restaurante? Yo fui la que la convencí de que saliera con el tal Dick a ver si reaccionabas! Porque de verdad me tienen arto!! Ambos son demasiado tercos y orgullosos! Pero sé que en el fondo se aman y no iban a soportar verse con otros … Y ya veo que tenía razón… No me esperaba lo del baño pero si ya lo hicieron , que te detiene ahora House? ¡¡DEJA DE SER TAN COBARDE Y BUSCALA!!

House no podía creerlo … ¿Wilson lo había planeado todo? Tenía unas ganas de partirle la cara por eso pero después de todo si no fuera por el no hubiera podido hacerlo con Cuddy en el baño… Ella le había dicho que era suya… solo suya… Era el momento, no podía volver a arruinar todo siendo un cobarde … Dejándole el camino libre a otro…

Salió rápidamente del restaurante sin percatarse de la sonrisa de triunfo de James Wilson.

**Fuera de la casa de Cuddy…**

D: Bueno aquí estamos – Comento Dick sonriendo seductoramente

C: Am si… Bueno gracias por traerme Dick , cuídate – Cuddy abrió la puerta dispuesta a entrar pero la fuerte mano del hombre la detuvo.

D: Hey hey un momento Lisa, acaso no me invitaras a pasar?

C: Dick es tarde , quizás otro día … Por ahora solo quiero descan-

La decana fue interrumpida por los labios de su acompañante , el cual la besaba bruscamente mientras ella se resistía.

C: Dick basta!! Quítate!

D: Esto es lo que he esperado toda la noche Lisa , se que tu también lo deseas! Vamos entremos ya…

C: Estas loco!! Aléjate de mí!

Dick cada vez la sujetaba más fuerte de la cintura apretándola contra su pelvis y besándola sin pudor… Lisa trataba de resistirse pero él era mucho más fuerte…

De repente una gran mano los separo bruscamente ,tomando a Dick por el cuello y pegándolo contra la pared…

**Próximo cap.!**

**¿De quién será la mano? (pss obvio que ya lo saben XD) ¿Habrá pelea? ¿Por qué House salió tan confiado del restaurante?... Si me dejan muchos reviews prometo el ultimo capitulo para esta semana!! Enserio!**

**PD: Por favor díganme que tal la escena hot … Es la primera que escribo XD **


	4. Romance

**Buenassss!! Lamento la demora gente, pensé que esa misma semana volvería la inspiración pero no jaja llego justo una semana después jeje**

**Pero hay buenas noticias! Pienso alargarlo hasta que se cansen! Jeje a petición de algunos ******

**Y aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Bolis86: jaja Gracias por tu comentario! Y si bueno Wilson es lo mejor! Jaja habrá más escenas calientes eso te lo puedo jurar (Que perver soy xD)**

**Mandy Snape Scully: Me agrada tu nombre! Jaja gracias por tu comentario y pss me alegra mucho que te guste el fic Xd**

**Sarux: Woo! Gracias de verdad por el comentario , eres mi idola en fics hot! Espero que hablemos pronto y que te agrade este capi jeje**

**Liz-House: Gracias por tu comentario! Y que te agradara la escena hot jeje no soy tan buena en eso de escribir esas escenas … Ojala te guste el capi!**

**Jessie: Gracias xD espero que te guste este capi jeje**

**Alex: mi gran dejadora de reviews!! De verdad gracias por tus reviews siempre me suben el ánimo!! Jaja espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias a ti pienso seguirlo! **

**Kmi: Hola kmi! Noc si te acuerdes de mi yo estoy en el foro jeje gracias por tu comentario! Y si hay pelea! Disfrútala y me dejas un reviews! Jaja**

**Sandracuddy: Holaa! Me agrada que te guste jeje lo seguiré pronto! Saludos!**

**0-kimiko-sand-0: Lamento haberte hecho esperar jeje la inspiración se me fue de la nada… Espero que te guste el capi! No olvides dejar un comentario ******

**Anhi: jaja Gracias! La verdad disfrute escribiendo jeje aquí va el otro capi espero que también te agrade**

**Xxx: Jajaja esta como difícil publicar dos al mismo tiempo pero quién sabe! Tal vez me da un arranque y subo 3 de una! Jaja me agrada que te guste , deja un comentario! Saludos**

**Zangi: No lo pude poner esta semana pero por lo menos aún faltan muchos capis para el último! Jeje gracias saludoos!**

**Alan-Lucke: Hola Alan!! Si ya recuerdo tu comentario! Gracias de verdad me agrada que te guste jeje hablamos prontico! Disfruta el capi y déjame un reviews por fis! jeje**

**Saludos a todos los demás que comentaron en capítulos anteriores! Como a Vicky que extrañe su post aquí pero si lo hizo en el foro!! Jeje Necesito más gente Huddy con quien hablar de verdad jeje**

**Dedicado a mi camaroncin! Susy te amoo! Gracias por la ayuda ya sabes que eres lo max!! Va en tu honor el capi!**

**Aviso contiene escena muy hot! Ya sin más preámbulos , disfruten:**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una gran mano los separo bruscamente, tomando a Dick por el cuello y pegándolo contra la pared.

H: ACASO NO OISTES IDIOTA! TE DIJO BIEN CLARO QUE TE ALEJES!

Dick ya no podía respirar por las grandes manos de House sobre su cuello… Que cada vez apretaban más fuerte…

C: House suéltalo!.. No vale la pena… - Cuddy tomo el brazo de house tratando de tranquilizarlo… Este respiro ondo y soltó bruscamente contra el piso a Dick , el cual cuando vio que House bajo la guardia le lanzo un fuerte golpe a la cara.

C: House!!

Greg cayó al suelo al sentir el golpe… Aunque en pocos segundos ya se había levantado para abalanzarse sobre Dick; estrellándose los dos contra la pared más cercana.

Cuddy no sabía qué hacer… trataba de separarlos en vano pues ambos hombres estaban segados de furia y no paraban de lanzarse patadas y golpes…

C: House! Dick! Ya basta!!

El moreno logro colocarse a horcadas encima de House propinándole varios golpes a la cara, rompiendo cada vez más el labio inferior del doctor… Cuddy al darse cuenta desesperadamente tomo con fuerza el brazo de Dick tratando de detenerlo.

C: Dick! Por favor! Basta! Te lo suplico! Solo vete! Déjalo en paz! – Las lágrimas ya casi se asomaban por sus ojos debido a la desesperación y al ver a House en tan mal estado.

D: CALLATE PUTA! MATARE A ESTE COJO Y LUEGO HARE CONTIGO LO QUE ME DE LA GA-

Fue interrumpido al sentir las manos de House cerrarse en torno a su cuello, haciendo que cada vez le faltara mas el aire…House cambio de posición quedando encima de Dick, lanzándole duros golpes a su mandíbula dejándolo casi en un estado inconsciente… House se levanto y lo tomo por la chaqueta para nuevamente levantarlo y pegarlo contra la pared.

H: Escúchame bien Testículo Patterson… - House susurraba terroríficamente cerca de la cara del moreno - Si vuelves a insultar a Cuddy aunque sea solo una vez juro que te estrangulare poco a poco …y créeme… no vivirás para contarlo…

Dick aun en su estado de inconsciencia logro asimilar las palabras del doctor … Al ser liberado logro levantarse mientras Cuddy abrazaba a House para que este no volviera a golpearlo.

Dick les lanzo una mirada de odio a los presentes y se retiro cojeando adoloridamente hacia su auto.

Cuddy observo que el labio de House no paraba de sangrar…

C: House tu labio.. Mejor entremos…

El no dudo en entrar a la casa de la decana . Al llegar tomo asiento en el sillón mientras lisa buscaba los utensilios de primeros auxilios para curarlo.

Se sentó al lado de Greg y comenzó a limpiarle la herida delicadamente mientras este se perdía en sus hermosos ojos verdes…

C: Greg… - Susurro muy cerca de sus labios- Gracias por haberme defendido así… Fue muy tierno…

H: Baa desde que vi que tenía un nombre tan ridículo tenía ganas de golpearlo – Ambos sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse – Auch – House se quejo al sentir de nuevo la herida del labio.

Cuddy al darse cuenta tomo la cabeza de House acercándolo hacia su boca …tomando su labio inferior y succionándolo suavemente…

C: Mejor?

H: mmm… Algo … Creo que también me golpeo en la entre pierna

C: jajaja… Tu siempre arruinando los momentos románticos

H: ¿Quieres que me ponga romántico?

C: Yo solo-

House atrapo dulcemente los labios de Cuddy mientras acariciaba su cabello… No se parecía en nada al House cargado de celos y lujuria con el que había estado en el baño… Este la besaba pausado y tierno…

Cuddy poco a poco se dejo llevar dejándose recostar en el sillón , colocando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de House…

Comenzó a subir su vestido lenta y sensualmente sin cortar ni un momento sus miradas… Cuando ya el vestido estaba del otro lado de la habitación House comenzó a recorrer con besos y lametones el cuerpo de la decana mientras esta gemía suavemente… Comenzó a bajar desde su frente hasta llegar a su bajo vientre no sin antes acariciar sus senos por encima del rojo brasier… Al llegar a la zona más sensible de Lisa esta enredo sus dedos en su cabello apretándolo más hacia su cuerpo…

C: mmm House…

Greg bajo delicadamente la tanga roja de la decana y comenzó a acariciar su sexo sin perderse de vista la cara de placer que la mujer mostraba… introdujo un dedo escuchándola suspirar… Introdujo un segundo dedo provocando que gimiera… Ya al introducir el tercero cuddy emitió un pequeño grito de satisfacción…

Alternaba sus dedos con su lengua haciendo que Cuddy rozara el cielo en esa habitación... Pero ella quería más…

Con dificultad logro cambiar posiciones con House quedando ella sentada encima de el sin lastimar su pierna … Su cara demostraba una lujuria que Greg jamás pensó ver

C: Me toca…

Cuddy desabrocho lentamente cada botón de la camisa del doctor mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos , luego desabrocho el pantalón bajándolo con todo y bóxer para luego tirar toda las prendas hacia algún rincón de la habitación

C: Ahora si eres todo mío… - Le susurro Lisa al oído haciendo que el nefrólogo se excitara aun más si es que se podía

Cuddy comenzó a bajar por el pecho de House repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos … Hasta llegar al miembro de House que mostraba claramente su estado de excitación…

Lisa introdujo la punta en su boca haciendo que House gruñera fuertemente …Luego lo tomo completo para comenzar con un ritmo frenético y abrumador…

H: Dios! Lisa!

House casi llegaba al orgasmo , así que Cuddy se levanto para posicionarse arriba del doctor mientras este la penetraba con fuerza…

C: Aaah!! Greg!

Cuddy cabalgaba frenéticamente sobre House mientras este aprovechaba para desabrochar su sostén y tomar el seno derecho de Cuddy completamente en su boca… Sintiendo como su pezón se endurecía notablemente...

Coloco las manos en el trasero de la decana para que las embestidas fueran aun más profundas sintiendo que ya casi llegaban al final…

Cuddy llego primero gritando sonoramente

C:Ahh Greeeeg!

House siguió embistiendo mientras Cuddy trataba de regular su respiración la cual se corto abruptamente al sentir como House se acercaba a su oído y susurraba:

H:Te-te amoo Lisaa

Sintió como se derramaba en ella respirando agitadamente… Cuddy aun seguía perpleja por lo que acababa de pasar pero no podía sentirse más feliz…

Ambos se miraban expectantes con la respiración agitada… Lisa se levanto lentamente y tomo la mano de House guiándolo hasta su habitación

Ambos se acostaron , cubriéndose con las sabanas …Lisa abrazo fuertemente House hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello…

C: Greg?

H: mm?

C: No sabes cuánto te amo…

Ninguno volvió a hablar… Lisa cayo dormida con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada mientras que Greg miraba fijamente el techo con cara de arrepentido…

**Prox cap:**

**¿House se arrepintió? ¿Que pasara en la mañana? ¿Desayunara Cuddy sola? Chan chan chan no se pierdan el prox cap!**

**Un reviews! Se los suplico! Es lo único que mueve mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo jeje**


End file.
